Rainwing Road Trip!!
Characters * Rosefall-(Crazy Leader) * Bloom-(Nerdy Little Brother) * Ambrosia(Nectar)-(Happy Little Sister) * Noble-(Hungry Big Brother) * Shimmerseed-(Fun-Loving Rogue) * Sakura-(Sarcastic Big Sister) Part 1: The Idea When Ambrosia woke up in her hut, she just knew that today was going to be a good day. She eagerly jumped out of bed a ran downstairs to her to the kitchen. Noble was there, already eating everything on the table, and the table. Sakura face-taloned in embarrassment, and Bloom was busy doing a who-knows-what experiment with his food, as always. "Where's Shimmer and Rosefall?" she asked them. "Doing something stupid, as always. Probably getting on Queen Glory's last nerve again." Sakura remarked. Just then, as if someone heard Sakura talking, Queen Glory herself, and Deathbringer, flew up to their house, with both Shimmer and Rosefall in handcuffs. "Let me guess. Explosive guavas, or poorly drawn pictures in your hut?" Sakura asked, nonchalantly. "Neither, It was Code Black and Blue, they poured water on Starflight and Tsunami, and got chased to my hut." the Queen stated. "Keep your friends on a leash or something next time." Deathbringer said as he uncuffed them. "Have a nice day, and make sure these two don't escape again." Glory said as she and Deathbringer flew away. Ambrosia thought to herself, There's got to be a way to make everyone happy and not bother anyone. A way. A way. Away. ''"That's it!" she shrieked out loud, unknowingly. "That's what?" Bloom asked. "Guys, we are going, on a road trip!!" "Uhhh, I don't know Ambrosia. Not to offend you, but your definition of "fun" or "relaxation", often ends with these two doing something stupid. Well, you know, more than usual." Bloom said as he pointed to Shimmer and Rosefall. "I'm up for it, as long as we pack food though." Noble said. "We can make smor'es!" Ambrosia screamed. "What's smor'es?" Noble asked. "It's like a sandwich, but with chocolate and marshmallows as the filling, and graham crackers as the bread!" Ambrosia replied. In a cartoon like flash, Noble zoomed out of the room and back, fully dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, sunhat, sandals, and sunglasses, with bags fully packed, and a great big smile on his face. "I'm in! Let's go now!" he said happily. Ambrosia nearly turned more yellow than the sun when she laughed. "Fine, whatever." Sakura said. "Okay, let us just pack our bags and we'll be good to go!" Rosefall said. "Hold on you two!" Ambrosia said as she blocked them from going upstairs. "You're not ruining this vacation, so empty them now!" she fiercely. "Empty what?" Shimmer asked. "Your pockets! Duh, what else?" she replied. "I thought you said dragons don't have pockets?" Rosefall asked. "Well, empty whatever then!" she said. They emptied out three types of swords(each), a couple of slingshots, explosive guavas, make-shift water balloons made of figs, a pair of scissors, a full-grown Scavenger(three moons knows what they were going to do with that), cans of mango juice(which to them is like alcohol), a jack-in-the-box, and, strangely, Ambrosia(You absolutely don't want to know how she got there when she was standing right in front of them.). "Good!" she said. She thought to herself, ''this is it, a chance to relax for once. "Where exactly are we going? Bloom asked. "Anywhere we want! Rest of the Rainforest, Mud Kingdom, Aviwing Kingdom, heck, we could even go to the old Nightwing Island. I heard the weather is lovely this time of year!" she said excitedly. And they were off, going to who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what. More Coming Soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)